pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Zweilous
Vs. Zweilous is the tenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 10/27/19. Story Iris and Axew lead the way through Opelucid City, with Ian, Victini, Rui and Cilan trailing behind. Iris looks excited and anxious at the same time. Rui: You know, this town is sorta a dump. Iris: Opelucid City is an ancient city, dating back to the age when the hero brothers commanded Reshiram and Zekrom. Legend states that this is where they first battled, and that Dragonspiral Tower can be seen from the highest point of the city. That’s a lie though. I’ve been up there and tried. Cilan: The tallest point?! Iris: Uh-huh. (Points off) That tower there. I used to climb up it when I needed some air. Rui: You know you could do that from other spaces. Cilan: It sounds as if you’ve been here before. Iris: I came here when I was younger, to be in the Opelucid Academy. Cilan: Opelucid Academy? That’s the most esteem school in the region! Led by Drayden and trained some of the best Dragon type trainers there are! Rui: Drayden? Isn’t that the guy who kicked Iris’ butt? Cilan: Rui! Iris: No, she’s right. Drayden saw potential in me or something, and following our battle he invited me to his school. Cilan: That sounds like an honor. Iris: It was, a change for sure. I had never been in such a large city. I had never read a book or sat in a classroom. I was miles away from home, couldn’t make friends, and it was “not socially acceptable” to play with the Pokémon. After a few months, I couldn’t take it anymore and I went back to the Village of Dragons. Iris looks longingly and ashamed, as Ian perks up. Ian: How old were you? Iris: Huh? Ian: In that situation. Iris: Uh, 6? Maybe 7. Ian: I was 10 when I was in that situation. Couldn’t read, couldn’t go home. Nowhere to go but forward. Iris: We share that experience? That’s, sorta relieving actually. To think that you started off with the same type of difficulties. Ian looks depressed again, as Rui looks concerned. Rui: So, we are looking for the school then? You said that we need to find that Drayden guy. Iris: Yeah. If anyone will know how to fight off Reshiram, it will be him. He’s studied the Dragon’s lore for a long time. Rui: Surely someone else will have already approached him on this matter. Cilan: Even if they did, we need to know how to deal with it. I have little doubt that we will encounter N again. Rui: Whoa, whoa, whoa! We’re not going to actively chase him down, are we? That guy is a menace! I mean, he— Ian: Needs to be stopped. Rui: But— Ian: Let us go. The group arrives outside the school, with a building with two dragon statues surrounding it. Drayden is instructing a group of students, as they go off. Drayden spots the group, approaching. Drayden: Iris. Iris: Uh, hey Drayden. We, uh, I know I didn’t leave on the best of terms, but— Drayden: You dropped out of school and left. There are consequences for that. Iris: And I will accept any of them that you want. But first we— Drayden: Follow me. Drayden heads towards the dragon statue building. Iris groans, as she follows. Rui: Wow. I don’t think I’ve seen Iris that sub servant before. Cilan: Drayden is the leading expert of Dragon types in the region. She must see him as a role model to aspire to. Ian: Either way. Let us follow. Drayden leads the group to a battlefield, as he takes his position. Drayden: Cilan, if you would referee. Cilan: Huh? Oh, of course, sir. Iris: What?! You want, to battle? Drayden: Your punishment for running away is to battle me. I will not assist you in your situation until we battle. Iris: (Sighs) At least he didn’t say win. Rui: What are you talking about, girl? Iris turns in surprise to Rui, who looks determined. Rui: You can kick his butt from here all the way to the moon! Show him what a real dragon master is like. Iris: (Touched) Rui. (Determined) You’re right! Bring it on, Drayden! I accept your challenge! Drayden: This gym battle is about to commence! This battle will allow up to six Pokémon! The battle will be over when one trainer obtains a victory. Substitutions are allowed. Rui: Uh, translation? Ian: The first one to defeat a Pokémon will be the winner. Rui: Oh. So all Iris has to do is beat one Pokémon and she wins! Ha! She’s got this no problem! Iris: I wish I was that confident. Drayden: Zweilous. Drayden opens his Pokéball, choosing Zweilous. Zweilous: Zwel! Rui: Who’s that? Rui looks to Ian, who’s eyes drop. Rui gasps upon realization, as she draws her Pokédex. Pokédex: (With female voice) Zweilous, the Hostile Pokémon and the evolved form of Deino. Since their two heads do not get along and compete with each other for food, they always eat too much. Rui: That looks hideous. Iris: Hey! That’s a beautiful Dragon Pokémon! Axew, let’s go! Axew: Axew! Axew hops onto the field, ready to go. Iris: Axew, use Dragon Rage! Drayden: Dragon Rush. Axew’s belly glows as he fires blue flames in the shape of a dragon. Zweilous is surrounded in blue dragon energy as it shoots forward like a rocket, blasting through Dragon Rage. Iris: Ah! So easily! Axew, go for Outrage! Axew glows with red eyes and aura, as it leaps and punches Zweilous in the chest, stalling Dragon Rush. Axew pounds into Zweilous repeatedly, Drayden motionless as he waits. Axew stops the attack, stumbling around in confusion. Drayden: Outrage causes confusion following the execution. Double Hit. Both of Zweilous’ heads glow orange, swinging them at Axew and blasting him back. Axew gets up, slapping himself. Iris: Axew, snap out of it! Axew continues to slap himself, Iris getting frustrated. Georgia: (Voice over) You know what your problem is? '' Iris gasps, remembering her training with Georgia. Georgia: (Voice over) ''You rush into everything. Probably the most important thing I learned from training with Marshal is keeping a level head and being patient. The angrier you are, the less likely you can connect with your Pokémon. Now, step back, take a deep breath, then prepare your next move. Iris closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath. Axew: (Disoriented) Pretty swirls. Chase the swirls, chase the swirls. '' Iris: Axew? I can hear you? Huh? Iris watches Axew, as he stumbles in a swirl pattern. Iris: That’s it! Axew, run the path and use Scratch! Axew runs in the swirl pattern, as he leaps and Scratches Zweilous. Drayden raises an eyebrow. Drayden: I believe I have indulged you long enough. Zweilous, Crunch. Zweilous lunges at Axew, large energy fangs forming over it. Axew stumbles in the swirl, dodging. Iris: (Pleading) Axew! Axew: ''Huh? '' Axew snaps out of his confusion. Axew: ''Sorry about that. I’m ready to go! '' Iris: Glad to hear it! Axew, use Giga Impact! Axew charges at Zweilous, being surrounded in purple swirling energy. Drayden: Impressive. Zweilous, Dragon Rush! Dragon Rush collides with Giga Impact, a large explosion occurring. When the smoke fades, both Pokémon are injured. Rui: When did Axew get so powerful?! Drayden: Impressive display. Zweilous has the ability Hustle, which increases its attack power. That was the only reason we survived that onslaught. Drayden holds out his Pokéball, returning Zweilous. Rui: Hold on! He can’t do that! Ian: He said substitutions are allowed. Cilan: This makes defeating him that much more difficult. Drayden: Let us see how much you’ve grown. Druddigon. Drayden opens his Pokéball, choosing Druddigon. Iris: Druddigon. Axew, come back. Axew: (Nervous) ''Yeah, I agree with that idea. '' Axew runs back to Iris’ side, as she draws a Pokéball. Iris: Druddigon! Iris throws her Pokéball, choosing Druddigon. Iris’ Druddigon: ''You! Drayden’s Druddigon: This girl again? It’s been years. You’ve grown well. Iris’ Druddigon: (Looks to Iris) Are we ready for this? '' Iris: We have to be. Ian: Incredible. Rui: What? Ian: She can, understand the Dragon types. If only I could. That would help with Reshiram. Drayden eyes are focused on Ian, as he turns his attention back to Iris. Iris: Druddigon, use Flamethrower! Drayden: Flash Cannon. Iris Druddigon breathes a powerful Flamethrower, as Drayden’s Druddigon blocks it with Flash Cannon. Ian’s eyes tremble as the flames rise from the collision. Iris: Iron Head! Iris’ Druddigon charges with her head glowing like iron, slamming Iron Head into it. Drayden’s Druddigon skids back, as Iris’ Druddigon has a scuff mark on her head. Drayden: Druddigon’s ability is Rough Skin. Iris: Well ours is Sheer Force! Druddigon, use Rock Climb! Iris’ Druddigon has her claws glow white and extend. She dashes forward, going to slash at Drayden’s Druddigon. Drayden: Double Team to Dragon Tail. Drayden’s Druddigon disappears and forms several clones, Iris’ Druddigon cutting through one. They all glow with scaly green energy tails, as Iris’ Druddigon eyes the area. Iris closes her eyes, focusing. Georgia: (Voice over) ''Every Pokémon has a breath, as unique to them as their personalities. If you can learn to hear it and identify the breath, then no Pokémon can escape you. It can allow you to understand them, discern their mood, and even locate them. '' Sound dissipates, as only the sound of breathing is audible. Two breathes occur on the battlefield, Iris opening her eyes. Iris: There! Rock Climb! Iris’ Druddigon: ''Nicely done. '' Iris’s Druddigon strikes the ground with her palm, as the ground rises like a mountain. Only one of Drayden’s Druddigon is on the mountain, as Iris’ Druddigon runs up it and strikes it with Rock Climb. The mountain recedes, as Drayden’s Druddigon crashes to the ground. Iris’ Druddigon grimaces from Rough Skin. Iris: That’s it, Druddigon! Drayden: (Grins) That is quite enough. Druddigon, Dragon Tail. Drayden’s Druddigon gets up, speeding forward and striking Iris’ Druddigon with Dragon Tail. Iris’ Druddigon skids across the ground, as Drayden’s Druddigon gives chase. Iris: Druddigon, use Dragon Tail! Iris’ Druddigon goes for Dragon Tail, Drayden’s Druddigon blocking it with its own. Iris’ Druddigon’s tail is scuffed up. Drayden: You will not be able to block that attack that way again. Dragon Tail! Iris: Iron Head! Dragon Tail collides with Iron Head, the two skidding back. Iris’ Druddigon grabs her face, squinting from the pain. Iris: Fire Flamethrower to the right! Iris’s Druddigon breathes Flamethrower, striking Drayden’s Druddigon. Rui: Whoo! That’s it Iris! You can beat it! Iris: Rock Climb! Drayden: Draco Meteor. Drayden’s Druddigon glows with orange energy, firing a meteor into the air. Iris’ Druddigon rams it with Rock Climb, knocking Druddigon down. Draco Meteor erupts and falls towards Iris’ Druddigon, burying it. The meteor pieces fade, with Druddigon defeated. Cilan: That is it! The victor is Drayden and his Druddigon! Iris runs out onto the field, going to Druddigon. Drayden returns his own. Iris: Oh, Druddigon! You were amazing out there! I’ll get you to Nurse Joy, and we’ll treat those wounds. How does that sound? Druddigon: (Smiles) ''That would be great. Drayden: Iris, I have to admit I am very impressed with how your training has gone. The Village Elder was wise to send you on this journey. (Eyes glance to the side) And you were lucky to travel with that one. Iris looks over, noticing Drayden is looking at Ian. Drayden: Dragon Tamer! I believe that you are on the gym challenge. Ian: (Caught off guard) I am. Drayden: Then we shall meet here tomorrow for our battle. Ian: I, I, yes. I accept. Main Events * Iris has a rematch with Drayden and loses. * Iris fully obtains the ability to understand Dragon Pokémon. * Iris' Axew reveals he has learned Giga Impact. * Iris' Druddigon is revealed to have learned Iron Head and Rock Climb. * Drayden challenges Ian to a gym battle. Characters * Iris * Drayden * Rui * Cilan * Ian * Georgia (flashback) Pokémon * Axew (Iris') * Druddigon (Iris') * Zweilous (Drayden's) * Druddigon (Drayden's) Trivia * This episode shows Iris followed the path of the anime. Following her defeat to Drayden she joined his academy, then eventually left. * Rui and Iris have developed a positive relationship, with Rui encouraging Iris instead of putting her down. * Iris recalls portions of her time training with Georgia. The idea of focusing on the breath of Pokémon stems from the manga One Piece, where Zoro heard the breath of objects to cut through steel. * Drayden challenged Ian to a battle, instead of the other way around. This marks the first time a gym leader has had to challenge Ian. * This episode only featured Dragon types. * Druddigon's new moves were chosen due to getting a power boost from her Sheer Force ability. * Iris is the fourth character in the franchise to understand what a Pokémon is saying, albeit only Dragon types. The others are Dakota Rex, Shadow and N. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles